Psycopathe et vacance d'été
by Tatou
Summary: Pour une raison que vous allez lire ici, Draco est obligé d'aller vivre chez les Dursley et Harry... Ceci ce passe pendant les vacances d'été de leur passage en 7 année. Complet! j'ai mit Rating K mais je savais pas trop..
1. Quand deux ennemis deviennent frères

Bon, alors, précisions évidentes:

Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling, déesse de l'écriture que jamais je n'égalerai

Autre précision, le thème de lhistoire (que vous découvrirez dans le premier chapitre) vien que volauvent (http/quidditchhp. école de quidditch

L'histoire comprendra 5 chapitre et 1 épilogue!

Vala, je vous laisse au texte!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Quand deux ennemis deviennent frères…_**

L'été venait tout juste de commencer, et celui-ci s'annonçait déjà très spéciale. En effet, dans la rue de privet drive avait lieu un curieux spectacle auquel les badauds s'intéressaient de près… En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir la famille Dursley recroquevillée dans un coin des marches de leur maison, rouges de honte, et leur neveu parlant avec deux inconnus…

IL VA QUOI ?

S'égosillait l'adolescent, qui allait avoir 17 ans cet été, ses cheveux désordonnés encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, sur un vieil homme avec une longue cape et une barbe blanche démesurément grande. Un jeune homme blond du même âge que le célèbre Harry Potter s'exclama :

Comment Potter, tu es devenu sourd ? Ca m'étonne pas, à force de vivre avec des moldus… M'enfin, oui, tu va me donner de ton sang et je vais habiter dans ce trou à rats…

Draco, Harry, maintenant, écoutait moi, c'est la seule solution pour que Draco ne tombe pas dans les mains du seigneur des ténèbres…

Et bien qu'il aille crever loin de chez moi ! JE NE VEUX PAS LUI DONNER MON SANG ! LE SANG DE MON PÈRE ! LE SANG DE MA MÈRE !

ET TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VEUX AVOIR DU SANG DE SANG DE BOURBE DANS LES VEINES ?

REPETE CA ! REPETE CA ET JE T'ETTRIPE !

Bon, maintenant c'est tout ! C'est comme cela et c'est tout…

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais Harry.

Les deux adolescents se toisèrent. Ils avaient la même taille. Les yeux gris bleus de l'un plongeant au fond des émeraudes de l'autre… Tout deux étaient devenus les deux garçons les plus sexy de l'école, un seul en avait prit l'avantage… Draco avait passé sa sixième année dans le lit de toutes les filles de Poudlard, alors que Harry, lui, n'était toujours pas sorti avec une fille… Pourtant, les demandes étaient nombreuses ! Mais il ne voulait pas. Il savait que s'était uniquement pour son physique, ses muscles et sa célébrité…

Tends ton bras Harry…

Harry supplia Dumbledor du regard.

Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

Non, Harry, aucuns.

Harry tendit son bras. Il regarda le directeur sortir sa baguette et faire apparaître une seringue sorcière (nda : aucunes maladies transmissible, puisque la seringue filtre le sang de tous les microbes). Il regarda son sang quitter son bras en frissonnant à l'idée que DRACO MALFOY allait hériter de ce sang… Mais pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il réussit à se mettre Voldemort à dos ! Maintenant, il allait devoir le supporter dans la maison des Dursley jusqu'à ce que le mage noir tombe ! L'imbécile ! En effet, la seule protection de Draco était d'être protégé par le sang de la mère de Harry, par cet amour… On aurait pu croire que cela ne suffirait pas, car c'est ce que Voldemort avait fait. Il avait prit du sang à Harry. Mais Draco ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort… Donc, cela marchait, pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui se retrouvait frère de sang avec son pire ennemi.

Aller, tends le tien Draco.

Le blondinet tendit son bras avec une moue désespérée… Mais pourquoi donc fallait-il que sa seule échappatoire soit Potter ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment ? Il essaya de se rappeler. Ses souvenirs étaient si confus…

FLASH BACK.

Draco était allongé sur la pierre froide du sol, attaché par des lianes magiques, bâillonné par une chaussette sale et puante. Sa lèvre en sang lui laissait un arrière goût tendit qu'une bosse poussait sur son crâne. Son œil gauche le martyriser. Le coup de poing que son père lui avait filé ne l'avait pas loupé. Le lendemain, il aurait un sublime cocard.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Draco ? A moi ? Ton propre père ?

Draco essaya de parler.

Ra ! Petit imbécile…

Il retira la chaussette qui retenait la voix de son fils, le gifla et le regarda dans les yeux…

Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? Me dénoncer de la sorte au ministère ? Et refuser d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbre ?

TU AS TUER MON FRERE ! Mon petit frère ! Dormien ! Tu te souviens de lui ? Tu te souviens qu'il y a à peine trois jours, tu battais ton PROPRE FILS A MORT ? Tu l'as tué ! A coups de bâton ! Tu l'as tué ! C'est pour lui que je t'obéissais ! Pour le protéger !

Cracha Draco en essayant de se relever malgré les lianes.

Il m'avait insulté !

Il n'a dit que la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! UN LACHE !

Lucius leva sa baguette :

ENDOLORIS !

AHHHHHH !

Allons Lucius… Il ne faut pas jouer avec les futures esclaves…

Dit une voix doucereuse et sifflante dans un bruissement de cape. L'ombre claqua des doigts, et Draco retomba sur le ventre et ses liens le lâchèrent. Essoufflé, il se releva et regarda le mage noir.

Pourriture… Monstre… Votre faute…

Voldemort s'approcha de Draco, la voix pleine de haine, lui prit le menton entre deux longs doigts fins…

Je n'ai pas tué ton frère… C'est ton père qui l'a fait…

Il ne l'aurai pas fait si vous ne lui aviez pas pourrit le cœur…

Le seigneur des ténèbre partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Le cœur de ton père était pourrit bien avant qu'il ne s'enrôle dans mon armée… Mais c'est un lâche… Un lâche dont je te donne l'occasion de le tuer.

Il claqua des doigts, et Lucius fut projeté sur un mur, immobilisé.

Toi, Draco… Toi tu es un homme de parole et d'honneur. Ton père a tué ton frère. Tue le. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Une seule : devient Mangemort…

Le mage noir tendit sa baguette à Draco. La main tremblant de rage, de hargne incontrôlable, de haine inapaisable, il menaça son père qui gisait lamentablement sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration… Puis il se retourna vers Voldemort et cracha :

Je n'accepterai jamais de tuer mon propre père pour le compte d'un bâtard de sorcier. Mi Sorcier, mi moldu… En fin de compte, tu ne vaux guère mieux que Potter… Adieu Tom…

Et il transplana à la frontière de Poudlard, où un centaure l'assoma.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ce fut trois jours plus tard qu'il se réveilla à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où Dumbledor lui expliqua qu'il devait aller vivre avec Harry…

Et cela était fait. Draco venait de récupérer du sang de son pire ennemi… Enfin… Au moins, maintenant, ils avaient un ennemi en commun. Mais Jamais, au grand jamais Draco ne deviendrait l'ami de Harry.

* * *

ALors, ça vous a plu?

Rewiew please!


	2. Soupe cauchemardesque

Alors, merci beaucoup aux reviewers!

**serpentis-draco**: Et bien, la voici la suite! **onarluca/****artemis** : Pareil toir toi, voici la suite! (AU fait, c artemis ou onarluca?) **Michat**: c'est sur qu'au moins, ils ont un point commun! Et je te comprend, je ne juge jamais une fic au premier chapitre non plus) 

Voici donc la suite! lol

**vert emeraude**: ALors, désolé de te le dire, mais non, il sera loin d'être ca pour lui... 

J'en profite pour préciser: ceci n'est **PAS** un slash, je l'aurai précisé! Désolé pour les amateur, mais même si l'idée ma traversé la tête, ça ne collait pas avec la fin... Sorry pour les adeptes!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Soupe cauchemardesque…_**

Albus Dumbledor s'avança alors vers les Dursley :

Ils ont le droit d'utiliser la magie : ils ont 17 ans. Mais, comme ces deux là ne s'entendent pas à merveille, je vais vous ensorceler de façon à ce que vous puissiez vous protéger.

Dumbledor fit un tas de gestes compliqués pendant que les deux sorciers se regardaient avec haine.

Bien, il est temps que vous rentiez, et que je parte. Madame, messieurs…

Il fit une petite courbette et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

L'oncle Vernon s'approcha alors des jeunes adolescents, sur de lui, maintenant qu'il ne craignait rien.

Montez ! Harry, montre à Môssieur où se trouve votre chambre…

Draco s'écria aussitôt :

NOTRE ?

Ben oui Malfoy ! T'espéré quoi ? Un hôtel quatre étoiles peut-être ? Non ! Désolé, ici, t'es chez moi, et j'habite chez des Moldu qui me donnent à peine une chambre, un lit et une couverture ! dit Harry en entraînant Draco derrière lui et parlant à voix basse.

Harry ouvrit sa porte violament et montra une couverture étendue sur le sol :

Ton lit.

Il montra son lit :

Mon lit. Ca va ? C'est assez simple pour toi comprendre ?

Mais le regard de Draco se posait déjà sur le lit de Harry…

Que non ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Draco Malfoy va dormir à terre ?

Et il se jeta sur le lit de Harry.

Dégage Malfoy !

Ho ho! Gentil Potter! Sinon, j'appelle ton oncle!

Harry sortit sa baguette :

Rictussempra !

Malfoy se tordit de rire en tombant au sol.

Harry s'installa alors sur son lit tranquillement en s'amusant à voir Draco s'étouffer à moitié, incapable de saisir sa baguette que Harry agitait au dessus de sa tête.

C'EST PAS FINI TOUT SE BOUQUANT ?

Harry maugréa, et prononça :

Finite incantatem !

Draco arrêta de rire, essoufflé, et se traîna jusque à son « lit ».

Pour ce soir, ça ira Potter, mais c'est bien parce que je suis à plat.

Harry en resta bouche bée : Malfoy qui s'avouait vaincu ? Il devait vraiment avoir vécu des choses terribles… D'ailleurs, son cocard en témoignait. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment tard. 20h, tout au plus.

Tiens, 20 h ! Harry entendit l'horloge du salon des Dursley sonner, puis des pas dans l'escalier. Voilà notre repas.

Chouette ! s'exclama Draco. On est servi dans la chambre…

Te fais pas d'illusion…

Répliqua sombrement Harry.

La trappe installée lors de sa seconde année bascula, laissant apparaître deux soupes visiblement froides avec deux tranches de pain sec. Harry soupira et alla chercher le plateau, et tendis à son ennemi qui le regardait d'un air dédaigneux :

Pas terrible terrible l'entré !

Harry éclata de rire :

L'entré Malfoy ? Mais c'est notre repas, alors t'a intérêt à en profiter !

Arrête de me faire marcher Potter, j'ai passé vraiment une mauvaise journée, et elles sont toutes mauvaises depuis que j'ai quitté le manoir, je suis pas d'humeur.

Et non ! Je rigole pas ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?

Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le grand, le beau, le parfais Potter, le petit héro de toute la population sorcière, et le grand chouchou de Dumbledor est traité en esclavage par ses moldus qui l'abritent juste l'été ?

Harry aurait pu répondre à toutes les insultes, mais il dit tranquillement :

Et encore, avant je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier…

Malfoy se tu. Ebahi par la nouvelle. Harry bu sa soupe et mangea son pain.

Mais bon, j'ai bien l'habitude maintenant. J'ai des réserves…

Harry souleva sa plaque secrète et montra un véritable paradis des gourmands qui aiment la tarte à la crème, les gâteaux, les biscuits, les petits fours, les pâtés…

Ensorcelés, ils ne pourrissent pas. Et je peux les manger quand je veux. C'est Ron, Hermione, Hagrid qui me sauvent la vie chaque été…

Harry sorti le gâteau que Ron lui avait envoyé en début de vacance, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Il s'en coupa une large part et commença à la manger en regardant Draco racler le fond de son bol pour y récupérer quelques légumes… Harry soupira et fut prit de pitié pour ce personnage qu'il méprisait tant. Il coupa une autre part et la tendit à Malfoy. Il n'y eut pas un mot, juste un regard. Un regard de compassion. Un regard de compréhension. Un regard de remerciement… Pour la première fois les deux adolescents se retrouvaient dans le même panier, dans la même galère, alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de se serrer les coudes ? Pour la première fois à travers tous les siècles, un Potter et un Malfoy se comprenaient…

Harry éclata soudain de rire.

Que je suis bête ! Malfoy ! On peut utiliser la magie !

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de bêtise de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se leva et fit apparaître un lit confortable pour lui même.

Tout deux étaient fatigués. Aussi, bien qu'étant en vacance, les deux garçons choisirent d'aller se coucher… Draco tomba dans les bras de Morphé rapidement, et Harry ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre…

_Une voix. Aigus, assourdissante comme les tambours, sifflante comme la langue du serpent qui cherche sa proie… Le froid. La peur. Partout. Du noir… Et là, devant lui, devant ses propres yeux vert, devant ses émeraudes, deux grands yeux rouges, deux fentes horribles et inoubliables… Harry courrait, il voulait se cacher, main une main aux doigts démesurément grands l'attrapa. Il cria. Il hurla. Ses poumons étaient en feu par la puissance des cris qu'il émettait. Puis la main qu'il avait reconnu comme celle de Voldemort le lança dans un liquide et commença à faire tourner une spatule autour de lui. Harry avait chaud. La sueur lui dégoulinait sur le front et les vapeurs brûlantes le faisaient haleter. Il essayait de rester à la surface, mais il bu la tasse. Une soupe ! Il était dans une soupe ! Voldemort allait le boire ! Harry essaya de grimper sur les bords, mais il glissait, il glissait… Puis la soupe disparut et il eut à ses trousses une horde de détraqueurs déguisés en Ombrage et qui tendaient vers lui de longs doigts qui se terminaient par des plumes à sang… Il courrait, il courrait, puis il tombait. Voldemort, de retour, lui lançait un doloris. Il hurlait. La douleur était tel qu'il aurait pu se crever les yeux, s'arracher lui même la langue ou se couper un bras en combattant un loup garou que cela lui aurait fait moins mal. Il allait mourir. On ne pouvait pas souffrir ainsi. Puis Voldemort s'avançait vers lui, il voulait le toucher, poser sa main sur son épaule…_

Pov Draco.

Je me suis réveillé. Cet imbécile de Potter n'est donc pas capable de rester tranquille et me laisser dormir ! Il gémit !

Ha non ! Voilà qu'il hurle ! Et l'oncle qui arrive ! Vite, un sortilège de silence sur la chambre. Voilà. C'est fait… Bon sang ! Potter à l'air de souffrir a mort ! Il se roule dans tous les sens. Il répète sans arrêt :

Pas la soupe, pas la soupe…

Ca y est ! Il recommence à hurler ! Il se tord dans son lit. Bon sang, il doit faire un cauchemar ! Je le réveille ? Bon, aller, je le réveille…

Pov narrateur :

Draco avança sa main vers l'épaule de Harry et le secoua brutalement, sans un mot. Harry, terrorisé, s'assit en sursaut en hurlant, persuadé que Voldemort venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci vit dans les yeux de Harry une terreur comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu, une peur incontestable, une douleur indescriptible et un soulagement extraordinaire… Harry tremblait. Il ne pipa mot et sans bruit, il se jeta dans les bras de Draco et commença à pleurer tout son soul. Son pire ennemi, sous le choc, ne savait quoi faire et essaya de consoler maladroitement Harry qui sans honte continuer de pleurer contre celui qui l'avait tiré de son affreux cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir seul et que depuis le début des vacance, il devait attendre que sa tante le réveille le matin pour en sortir, toujours tremblant plus…

Puis il arrêta de pleurer et se retira des bras de Malfoy, se rendant compte dans quel situation délicate ils se trouvaient. Malfoy allait le ridiculisait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais le Serpentard ne dit rien. Harry murmura :

Merci…

Draco lui lança un sourire franc et lui dit :

C'est rien Potter, c'est rien…

* * *

Alors, vos réactions? 


	3. Aveux

ALors, avant la suite, merci aux reviewer!

Merci à...

**serpentis-draco:** Ils sont partis! Mais, vont-ils finir, par s'entendre? that is the question... **onarluca/artémis:** Contente que ça t'ai plu! voici la suite! **Aqualine d'Aquarius:** sisi! faut boire de la soupe! ça fait grandir! mdrr **inouko:** bravo pour le reccord de la review! mdr merci beaucoup!  
Non, rassure toi, Vernon ne le drogue pas! QUadn aux travaux, non, car, même si ils sont  
protégés, les Dursley ont peur de Harry, et de son parain, dont ils ignorent tout,  
et aussi de l'ordre du phénix... 

Et, non, pas encore, mais pourquoi pas... non, pas pour celle ci, sinon, j'aurai pas le temps de tout mettre avant mes vacances... je pense que ça couperai pile à l'épilogue, ce qui n'irai pas du tout pour vous!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Aveux._**

Déjà trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivé de Draco chez Harry, et les deux avaient appris à s'entraider, à se comprendre, mais toujours pas à devenir amis. Il y avait bien plus d'un monde entre eux deux. Harry, lui refusait de devenir réellement ami avec celui qui avait tant traité ses amis… Encore, s'il n'avait s'agit que de lui. Mais, jamais il ne pourrais pardonné les fourberie que le Serpentards leur avait fait subir leur 6° année… De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serpentard lui en voulait tant.

Harry ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîte devant la télé !

On regarde ce truc pourrit parce qu'il pleut et qu'on veut pas sortir…

Répondit Draco, littéralement hypnotisé par la télévision, chose qu'il disait pourit, mais dont il raffolait… Hé ! C'était la première fois qu'il regardait les feux de l'amour quand même !

Draco se prit une baffe phénoménal et en tomba de sa chaise…

Et bien vous n'avez qu'à monter. Les gens de votre espèce ne devraient pas être autorisé à regarder NOS émissions !

Draco voulut répondre mais la haine qui possédait l'oncle Vernon l'en dissuada.

Allez, viens.

Dit tranquillement Harry en traînant Draco par le bras jusqu'en haut. Ce fut une fois dans leur chambre que Draco craqua :

Lâche moi ! C'est bon je sais marcher ! Tu te laisses faire toi ? Hein, tu te laisses faire ? Je te croyais Gryffondor !

'Tain Malfoy, t'as oublié se qu'à dit Dumbledor, ils sont protégé ! Tout se qu'on va gagner, c'est une visite du ministère, et j'ai pas envi que tout le ministère sache que tu es chez moi !

Malfoy tournait rond… Un sale temps qu'il faisait pour ce moi de juillet. S'il faisait beau, ils auraient au moins put sortir se détendre un peu. Bientôt, l'adolescent reprit :

Mais j'en ai ras le bol de ce trou perdu où on reste confiné dans une chambre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me retrouver avec ce chouchou de Potter !

Harry réagit au quart de tour :

Tu crois peut-être que ça me plait de rester avec toi ?

Ca ne te dérangeait pas quand je t'ai sorti de ton cauchemard…

Harry ne répondit rien…

Ha ! J'ai cloué le bec à Mister Potter ! T'inquiète fillette, je dirais rien !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! On avait dit qu'on restait correct pendant les vacances pour pas s'entre tuer et pas aggraver la situation ! Dit moi pourquoi tu m'en veux autant merde ! J't'ai jamais rien fait ! C'est toi qui as commencé à agresser mes amis dès le premier jour !

Malfoy baissa la tête, ses points fermés tremblaient…

Tu peux pas savoir se que tu m'as fait Potter… Tu peux pas se que c'est de voir son père perdre le contrôle de lui même jusqu'au point de tuer son propre fils. Tu peux pas savoir se que c'est de voir un père perdre toute sa tête juste quand on disait « Potter ». Tu peux pas savoir…

En effet Malfoy, je ne peux pas savoir… Et tout ça parce que le maître de ton salaud de père a tué le mien quand j'avais un an.

Malfoy se jeta sur Harry, l'agrippa et le plaqua au mur.

Mon-père-n'est-pas-un-salaud ! Compris ?

Malfoy pleurait presque. Harry murmura :

Mon dieu Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu essayes de te convaincre de quelque chose, chose que toi même tu trouves fausse…

Malfoy tremblait. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis il lâcha Harry et s'assit sur son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains… Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

Ecoutes, Malfoy, on est pas amis, je le sais bien, mais jamais tu pourrais parler de ça aux brutes qui te servent de substitut en tant que tel…

Malfoy renifla pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, je sais que mon père est fou… Le jour où Voldemort a disparut, mon père a dit que s'était ta faute, il m'y a conditionné… Depuis que je suis tout petit, il me rentre en tête qu'être mangemort est la meilleur chose au monde, que le rester en secret est super dur, et qu'on peut donc en être fier. Il me disait que Voldemort était un mec bien qui menait une guerre sainte. Tous les jours, il me répétait que toi Potter, tu était le diable, celui qui avait tuer cet homme si bien. Dès que quelqu'un prononçait ton nom, il le tapait. C'est là que j'ai sut qu'il était fou, mais j'ai quand même continué à le croire sur Voldemort. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais dérouté. Tout le monde craignait mon héro : Voldemort. C'est… C'est comme si mon père m'avait toujours raconté que la couleur rouge était verte. Et là, tout le monde me dit Que le rouge est rouge et que le vert est vert ? Tu suis ? Comme si on m'avait dit que les professeurs étaient de l'argenterie (nda : celui qui trouve de quel livre est tiré l'ID, il est fort !). Et que quand tu rentres en cours, tu vois que se sont des gens normaux… Je me sentais mal, si différent des autres. Je me sentais minable d'avoir cru mon père. J'avais l'impression d'être plus bas que terre… j'était furieux contre moi même car je savais que j'était dingue d'avoir cru qu'un mec qui en tuait d'autre pouvait être bon… Mais il n'était pas question de ridiculiser mon père et moi même. Alors même si j'ai souvent voulut l'étrangler, ce père fou qui m'avait caché la vérité, je l'ai toujours défendu, lui et ses idées… Mais tu vois, toi, par contre, tu étais la preuve vivante de ma débilité. Pas une seule fois ou je t'ai vu, je n'ai cessé de me trouver ridicule, toujours plus ridicule que la fois d'avant. Alors j'ai commencé à obéir à mon père sous condition… Je voulais protéger mon frère de mon père. Je lui obéissais s'il laissait mon frère tranquille. Dorimen n'a pas était aussi conditionné que moi. Je lui ai tout apprit la vérité. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du… Puis les années ont passées. Mon père était de plus en plus fou et me taper, moi et mon petit frère… Je pouvais me dire se que je voulait, n'empêche que mon père, c'était mon père, et la façon qu'il avait employé pour me conditionner m'empêchait encore parfois de distinguer ses idées et les miennes. J'avais d'être lui, mais en plus jeune. Je me dégoûtais, et j'ai toujours reporté ce dégoût sur toi… Seul mon frère me poussait au fond de moi à obéir… Puis vient le début de cet été… Mon père a tué notre Hypogriffe car il lui rappelait Hagrid, et donc toi. Mon frère n'a pas supporté de voir son ami se faire tuer. Il l'a traité de tous les noms. Il l'a traité de lâche, d'ordure… Tout se que je n'ai jamais eut le courage de lui dire… Je suis sur qu'il aurait était à Gryffondor…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. Harry avait peur de connaître la suite, mais il dit :

Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, mais, pourquoi… Pourquoi aurait était ?...

Mon… Mon salaud de père à prit un bâton et a commencé à le battre… J'ai voulut l'arrêter, mais il à mit une protection autour de lui, et m'a ligoté, en m'obligeant à regarder en me répétant « tu vois que j'aurais dut m'occuper de lui comme toi ? Tu vois, tu vois ? Observe ta bêtise et apprend ! ». Jusque là, il voulait juste le battre. Il le tapé, mais là n'est pas le pire… Après une dizaine de coup de bâton, mon frère s'est relevé et a craché d'une voix cassé « J'espère franchement que je serais envoyé à Gryffondor, je pourrais être avec Harry Potter, lui, au moins, il est juste et courageux, c'est pas un traître et un lâche de bas niveau »… J'ai hurlé pour essayer de couvrir ses paroles, mais il était trop prêt de mon père pour qu'il ne l'entende pas… Alors il a recommencé à le taper, taper, taper sans arrêt, c'était horrible. Je pleurais. Je voulais l'aider, j'ai rien pu faire… Puis mon père m'a libéré tranquillement et… et… et…

Sa voix était remplit de haine, déformé par la souffrance que lui faisait revivre se souvenir.

Et il m'a prit le corps brisé de mon frère dans les bras, et s'en est allé. Mon frère était encore en vie à cet instant. Faible, amoché de partout, il m'a murmuré dans un dernier soufle « Promet moi de ne pas devenir mangemort grand frère. Je vais rejoindre James et Lily. Je suis sur qu'il m'accueillerons, car ils ont vu ceci… Draco, ne m'oubli pas…» Et il a commencé à avoir vraiment du mal à respirer. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il conversait avec des démons qu'on ne pouvait voir… Ses yeux se sont fermés, et avec une lenteur extrême, sa tête a basculé en arrière alors qu'il expirait, dans mes propres bras…

Draco pleurait à chaude larme maintenant, et Harry le prit dans ses bras en le berçant…

Je suis désolé Draco. Vraiment désolé. Pour toi. Pour ton frère. Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu t'aider peut-être à quelque chose…

Il pleuvait toujours dehors, mais le soleil apparaissait alors que Harry venait de prononcer pour la première fois le prénom de son pire ennemi…

* * *

Alors? Réaction? Pas de pleur j'espère? (ma cousine à pleurer! lol) 

ALors, un ti truc... vous faîtes pas d'illusion...

J'en dirai pas plus! mdr!

Review pleaseeeeee


	4. Bonne partit de quidditch en perspective

**onarluca/artémis:** merci! je savais même pas que je n'acceptais pas les review anomyme!

**serpentis-draco: **Lucius est... comment dire... maléfique et esclave. Et pour le rapprochement, heuuu, vous verrez... **inouko:** Merci pour tout! Oui, je crois que tu as à nouveau remporté le grand prix! Alors, la belle et la bete, non, c'est pas ça! mdr, c'est une bonne idée, mais en verrité, ca vien d'autre part, ca vien d'un livre qui s'appelle "rage"... superbe livre! lol. Je sais, Dorimen, c'est zarb, mais ca me faisait penser à "dor bien", comme s'il était prédestiner à mourir... (je sais pas où j'ai été chercher ce nom! mdrrr)... Quand à amour gloir et bauté, c'est taf le style de Draco, je trouve... hum! lool

**Fliflou**: merci beaucoup! et désolé pour les fautes, je suis nulle en ortho! °-°'

**tchaye:** Merci beaucoup! En effet, ils ne firont pas ensemble, car un monde sera présent entre eux deux, comme il a toujours été présent, mais en plus fort et plus... physique! lol Quand au premier chapitre: oui, j'aurai pu décrir, mais je voulais me focaliser sur Hary et draco!

Vala donc la suite! et je m'excuse déjà pour le prochain chapitre et l'épilogue! (ra! je vous embète, pas vrai?)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Bonne partit de quidditch en perspective !**_

Il n'avait pas reparlé de cet épisode, et chacun savait que l'autre garderait le secret.

Le soleil était revenu sur Privet Drive, et pour ce début d'Août, les deux adolescents décidèrent d'essayer de trouver un terrain de quidditch dans les environ, pour pouvoir jouer au quidditch.

Oncle Vernon ? Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de téléphone ?

Non.

C'est pour savoir où il serai possible de trouver un terrain de … de chose pour nous, et on partirait toute la journée.

Oui.

Discourt très complet !

Murmura Draco, suffisamment bas pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Le survivant décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro pour signaler qu'on appelait « sorcier ». Puis il composa le numéro de la cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère.

Allo, vous êtes bien au ministère de la magie. Veuillez vous identifier s'il vous plait, et dire d'où vous appelez.

Harry James Potter, sorcier de second cycle, élève à Poudlard. J'appelle depuis chez moi, j'habite chez mon oncle qui est moldu.

Veuillez patienter quelques instant, nous vous mettons en communication avec un sorcier spécialiste en renseignement. Votre identité ne lui sera pas divulguée.

Merci.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans le combiné, puis :

Allo ? Bonjour ! Bienvenu sur le service des renseignements !

Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir s'il existe un terrain de quidditch près d'où j'appelle.

Alors… Deux minute, je consulte les données, on a pas beaucoup d'appel de votre secteur, on me signale un seul sorcier, qui doit être vous.

Exact.

Alors, alors, alors… Oui, voilà ! Il y en a un, dans une autre ville, pas très loin du lieu d'appel. C'est le terrain des vifs fous. C'est un excellent terrain pour les attrapeur : les vifs sont plus rapide que la moyenne. Mais faîtes attention aux cognards, ils sont très agressifs ! Bien ! C'est à Lives-treetboug. Oui, un long nom, entre eux, ils disent Lives… Cherchaient l'office de tourisme. Vous pouvez y transplaner. Il y a une cabine pour cela… Puis vous allez au guichet 1, une vieille dame est toujours là. Vous lui dîtes le mot de passe qui est « Le Quidditch, c'est vital » et elle saura que vous êtes un sorcier et vous renseignera sur ce que vous voulez. Il y a même des chambres là-bas…

Merci beaucoup ! C'est largement suffisent !

Tant mieu ! je commençais à manquer d'info ! Et bien, bonne parti de quidditch!

Merci ! bonne journée !

Merci, vous aussi !

Harry raccrocha :

Oups, j'ai pas dis au revoir… Pas grave, j'ai dis merci…

T'es trop bien élevé, t'es pas obligé de dire au revoir tu sais ?

Toi, peut-être pas, moi, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas le dire ! Oncle Vernon, on part d'une façon « pas normal ». T'as qu'à te dire que les voisins croiront qu'on est dans notre chambre !

Vous allez pas vous envoler quand même ?

Non, on va transplaner.

HEIN ?

Se téléporter chérie, expliqua Tante Pétunia.

On se prépare des sandwich, ok ?

Vas-y… Grommela l'oncle.

Les deux adolescents se firent un modeste pique-nique chacun, prirent chacun un sachet plastic et une « boîte transparente » comme le disait si bien Draco. Puis ils montèrent et se préparèrent chacun une grosse part de gâteau dans les boîtes…

T'as passé ton permis de transplaner Draco ?

Heu, à vrai dire, non… Je devais le passer le lendemain de l'assassinat de mon frère, j'y suis pas aller…

Harry ne répondit rien. En silence, ils préparèrent leur matériel. Draco n'avait toujours pas d'éclair de feu. Son père avait refusait d'en acheter à toute l'équipe, et Draco n'en avait donc pas eut le droit. Puis Harry tendit la main à Draco, qui la prit, et Harry emmena son meilleur ennemi en transplanant.

La cabine où ils arrivèrent était sombre, mais ils virent une poigner scintiller devant eux. Ils sortirent. L'office de tourisme, assez petite, pour pas dire minuscule, était vide. Seul une vieille femme au guichet 1 somnolait. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et Draco dit :

« Le quidditch, c'est vital »

Ha ! Cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Il était temps que des visiteurs sorciers passent ! Alors mes petits, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Hé bien, commença Harry

Nous cherchions le terrain de quidditch, coupa brutalement Draco, mais ça ira, on se débrouillera…

Quoi ? Mais Dr… Neville ! se récria Harry en prenant le premier nom qui lui passait par la tête.

Mon garçon, ne l'appel pas Neville, je sais bien qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi Harry Potter…

Son sourire moqueur se transforma en rictus, et Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi Draco le tirait en arrière pour fuir vers la cabine. Il voulu alors transplaner, en attrapant Draco par le bras, mais il s'aperçut avec horreur que cela lui était impossible pour la simple bonne raison qu'une barrière anti-transplanage venait d'être mise en place rapidement… Harry se traita alors de tous les noms. Draco faisait de même. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupide ? Sortir de l'environnement Privet drive ? Sans escorte ! Sans prévenir aucuns sorciers !

Ils se regardèrent avec la même horreur dans le regard en courant vers la sortit… Seulement, une rangé d'homme en cape arrivaient par celle-ci, et d'autre sortaient de la cabine.

Nom de… On est bien dans la mde Draco…

Tu l'as dit Harry… J'ai essayé de te prévenir dès que j'ai reconnut cette vieille folle, espionne de Voldemort…

Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aurait appelé ?

Siffla une voix aiguë alors que Harry gémissait de douleur, sa cicatrice brûlante lui lancinant le front. Un homme se distingua des autre dans sa longue cape verte, un serpent le suivant de près… Harry sortit sa baguette tel un escrimeur sort son épée. Draco l'imita dans le millième de seconde qui suivit. Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata d'un rire sinistre, terriblement aigu, qui perçait les oreilles des deux imprudents…

Croyez vous pouvoir m'affronter moi et 20 de mes Mangemorts… Tiens, Draco, regarde qui est là…

Un des mangemorts sortit des rangs, pour s'avancer près de son maître. Dévoilant un sourire sadique, Licius Malfoy s'adressa à son fils :

Alors comme ça on va s'entraîner avec Potter fiston ?

Je suis plus ton fiston, je ne l'ai jamais était, car tu m'as toujours considéré comme un objet sur lequel tu te projetais…

Bien, belle retrouvailles… Licius, je te laisse avec ton fils, j'ai un compte à régler avec un vieil ami…

Il s'approcha doucement de Harry, qui, la baguette levé, s'étrangla :

STUPEFIX !

Le sort glissa sur le mage noir, sans effet.

Alors Potter, dit calmement le sorcier, comme si de rien n'était. Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Ce bon vieux Sirius ne te manque pas trop depuis qu'il a basculé derrière le voile ? Et ce vieux Remus que j'ai envoyer se noyer dans le lac l'année dernière ?

Harry soufflait en essayant de ne pas laisser la haine l'envahir. « C'est ce qu'il cherche, ne le laisse pas faire ».

Et toi Tom, Nagini ne te manque pas trop depuis que je m'en suis servi pour faire un sac ? Je vois que tu l'as remplacé… Je te pensé anéanti par sa mort…

Voldemort s'énerva :

Sa mort m'a quelque peu attristé, mais je ne suis jamais anéanti. Jamais ! Et je m'appelle Voldemort !

Comme tu veux Tom… Mais t'aurais du voir ta tête quand je l'ai décapité avec l'épée de Gryffondor…

Le seigneur n'en supporta pas plus…

Endoloris !

Harry s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur…

* * *

Ra! je suis sadique... mais vous verrez, je peux l'être encore plus... 

ALors, réactions?


	5. Assassina et folie

**Donc voici la suite! Merci à... ****  
onarluca/artémis:** Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite  
**serpentis-draco:** Vont-ils s'en tiré? aie, bonne question!  
**tchaye:** oui, tu va voir, la sadiquecité, c'est mon fort! mdrrr voici la suite!  
**inouko:** mdr! C'est une fin sadique, et encore, si peu! Mais qui te dit que le psycopate vient seulement d'arriver maintenant? Et oui, Harry aurait dut s'en rappeler, ca va lui couter cher... Mais si tu veux etre rassuré, le flambeau te reste entre les doigts!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Assassina et folie.**_

Pendant que Voldemort parlait avec harry, Malfoy père avançait vers son fils…

Alors Draco, je ne te manque pas trop ?

Pas du tout. Seul mon frère me manque…

Ton frère n'était pas digne d'être un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy va à Serpentard, un Malfoy est injuste avec les moldus ou sang-de-bourbe ! Un Malfoy ne pactise pas avec un Potter ! Tu sais se qu'il a fait à ton propre père Draco, tu le sais se qu'il m'a fait ! Il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer ! TU ES UN MALFOY QUE DIABLE ! Vas-y, tue moi ! Tu voulais tant me tuer avant que Voldemort n'arrive ! Tue moi fils ! Tue moi et tu deviendras exactement le monstre que je suis devenu !

JE NE SUIS PAS TOI !

Tu suis ma vie à la trace ! A la trace te dis-je !

TAIS TOI !

Draco sorti sa baguette :

Encore un mot et je te tu !

Draco était hors de lui. La haine qui émanait de lui était aussi palpable que la tension au coeur d'une famille. Il haletait… La rancoeur qu'il éprouvait pour son père l'envahissait tel une mauvaise herbe… Tout son corps tremblait, mais sa main restait ferme… La sueur dégoulinait de ses cheveux impeccables et une lueur folle sembla prendre possession de lui… Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre son soufle. Son père en profita pour lui lancer un expéliarmus… La Baguette de Draco s'envola, et tomba à côté de Harry qui s'écroulait de douleur… Draco, lui, fut projeté contre un pilier où il se cogna la tête et s'ouvrit d'une plait saillante et douloureuse… Il ne hurla pas et se contenta d'essayer de savoir comment survivre face à son père. La suite des événements fut très rapide…

Licius fonçait sur Draco. Draco paniquait. Assi au sol, il posa sa main droite au sol et il rencontra une barre de fer… Alors que son père se jetait littéralement sur lui, Draco leva la barre en hurlant… Il croyait frapper son père avec une grande barre de fer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une barre vraiment très courte, un bâton même, et cassé au bout de façon à faire une pointe au bout… La suite, vous l'imaginez très bien. Licius percuta de plein fouet se pieux qui s'enfonça dans son abdomen, et ressorti de l'autre côté. Il mourut sur le coup, tombant sur le côté sous les yeux horrifiés de Draco qui était incapable de bouger…

Quel imbécile ! Non mais ça alors ! Quel stupide idée de vouloir aller faire du quidditch sans prévenir personne ! Hurla le professeur Rogue en se précipitant dans l'office de tourisme, talonné par Maugrey qui marmonnait :

Comportement irréfléchis ! Vigilance constante qu'on lui avait dit !

Mais quel abruti ! S'esclaffa un Lupin très en colère et surtout extrêmement inquiet pour le fieule de son meilleur ami.

Harry, Draco, quand grandirez vous donc…

S'interrogea Dumbledor en fermant la petite compagnie. Voldemort cessa aussitôt le doloris sur Harry qui essaya de ramper sur le côté, aveuglé par la douleur de sa cicatrice et la douleur de ses côtes brisées par la puissance du doloris. Apparemment le mage noir hésitait entre combattre le directeur de Poudlard et firent… Il choisit la deuxième option et tous disparurent, la barrière anti transplanage avec. Dumbledor et Lupin se précipitèrent sur Harry tandis que Maugrey et Rogue courraient vers Draco…

Harry avait deux côtes cassées. Dumbledor les lui soigna et fit apparaître un lit de fortune ou il ordonna à Harry de s'y reposer en buvant une potion du sommeil.

Les deux autres trouvèrent un jeune homme blond défigurait par l'horreur d'avoir assassiné, même en état de légitime défense, son propre père. Le sang lui dégoulinait sur les joues tandis que sa blessure lançait sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Choqué, Draco ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence des deux hommes. Il fut ramené chez les Dursley, ainsi que Harry.

On expliqua à l'oncle et à la tante de Harry tout se qu'il s'était passé, tout en précisant que cela était impossible dans leur maison, leur expliquant que les deux adolescents avaient besoin de repos…

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Draco ne bougeait pas de son lit. Une forte odeur de crasse émanait de son lit si bien que Harry était obligé de diffuser de la bombe pour toilette autour du lit de son camarade. Le serpentard ne se levait que pour aller aux toilettes. Il mangeait dans son lit et encore, parce que Harry l'obligeait à manger. Seul, retourné contre son mur, la couverture relevée jusqu'à son menton, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il lui arrivait de soudain crier :

Je suis comme lui ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Harry commençait vraiment à désespérer de le voir ainsi, recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus. Il finit par contacter Dumbledor, qui lui dit qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas venir pour l'instant : Voldemort, croyant que Harry était à Poudlard, s'était attaqué à l'école. A croire que le sort s'acharné contre eux…

Alors Harry fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible pour tirer son compagnon de ses pensées sombres… Il lui jeta un seau d'eau en pleine figure :

Ra ! Mais t'es fou ! Bon sang ! Je suis trempé !

Draco sauta de son lit. Harry sourit :

Tien, tu a enfin réussit à parler…

Draco tourna son regard vers Harry et Harry comprit alors que l'espèce d'amitié qu'il y avait eut entre eux deux. Son visage déformé par la haine tiquait sans arrêt comme si Draco menait un combat intérieur entre deux partit opposées en lui. Plus il se renfermait, plus la folie le guettait…

Aller, écoute moi… Ca sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort… Tu m'as dit en gros l'autre jour que tu détestais ton pè…

Tais toi ! TAIS TOI !

Hurla Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme si quelqu'un criait dans sa tête.

Je… Ne… vais… pas le TUER !

Il semblait vouloir se convaincre de quelque chose… Il se mit à gémir et pleurer. Harry, terrifié, c'était adossé au mur près de sa porte. Il n'osait pas le laisser seul, mais aurais très fortement souhaité être autre par, même sous un doloris de Voldemort.

Draco tomba à genoux, toujours les mains sur la tête :

Je ne suis qu'une seule personne ! Je ne vais pas le tuer ! Je ne vais pas le tuer !

Il sanglotait, conscient qu'il ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cette phrase.

Puis Harry prit Une décision et dit d'une voix plus ou moins détachée…

Ecoute Draco, ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu…

Draco se laissa faire, secouant la tête et continuant de répéter sa phrase comme si elle lui sauvait la vie, conscient qu'il passait pour un fou…

Harry emmena le pauvre adolescent à la balançoire cassée par Dudley… Il essayait de lui parler d'autres choses, du quidditch, des cours de certains professeurs. Il essayait de le faire rire, imitant Dudley en cochon. Draco se contentait de hocher la tête, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur une barrière et murmurant à voix basse :

Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne vais pas le tuer.

Puis Harry finit par abandonner. Il ramena Draco chez lui, lui sécha son lit d'un coup de baguette, le lava d'un sort qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente et lui donna sa soupe.

Puis il alla se coucher et eut bien du mal à s'endormir.

Draco, lui, restait étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière son oreiller. Un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur son visage avant de retomber en masque de terreur, puis le sourire réapparaissait. Il semblait en contradiction constante, jusqu'au moment où, tard dans la nuit, le sourire diabolique resta sur son visage… Il se redressa, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il dut retenir un rire sinistre et saisit sa baguette…

Il recommença à murmurer, sauf que le refrain avait changé :

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je suis exactement comme lui, je veux être comme il l'aurait voulut…. Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

Il pointa le dos de Harry de sa baguette. Il le regarda, endormit d'un sommeil léger, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sa main tressaillie, il hésita. Harry se retourna, il était prêt de se réveiller, alors Draco attendit… Puis Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux :

Mais, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu f…

* * *

Nan! me tuez pas! la suite... heuuu, quand j'aurai envi! mdrrr 


	6. Epilogue

Escusez moi pour ce retard considérable, mais j'étais en vacance!

Merci à tous les reviewers, que voici:

**onarluca**: Voici donc la suite!

**tchaye**: Oui! je suis une grande sadique! mais ne t'attend pas à une happy end!

**Nicolas Potter**: Aie, ouch, j'imagine la texture que ca doit être... berk! Voici donc la suite!

**inouko**: Hé bien tu tiens toujours la place de la plus grande review! Je crois que, malheureusement, harry n'aura pas le temps d'acheter la moindre camisole...

ME TUEZ PAS!

* * *

_**Epilogue**_.

« Nous avons la grande tristesse de vous annoncer la mort du regretté Harry Potter… Assassiné hier soir dans son sommeil, c'est Draco Malfoy, fils du tristement célèbre Mangemort, qui est à l'origine de ce crime honteux. Le survivant n'a pas souffert. Comme ses parents, c'est le sortilège mortel qui l'a accompagné dans sa mort.

C'est son oncle qui l'a retrouvé le matin même allongé dans son lit, alors que le jeune sorcier ne répondait pas à ses tambourinements sur la porte. Il nous a avoué qu'il avez toujours détesté ce garçon, mais qu'il avait du mal à ce faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, ce qui prouve bien qu'on ne se rend conte à quel point on tien aux autre que quand il nous est impossible de les revoirs. Il a décrit le tableau comme le plus sinistre qu'il n'ai jamais vu, choqué par l'immobilité et la raideur de l'enfant, ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraudes grand ouvert, encore figé d'une expression de stupeur, et sa pâleur tel les draps blanc qui l'enveloppaient comme pour réchauffer son corps aussi froid que le marbre. A côté du cadavre tant aimé, sur un mur aussi blanc que lui, une marque noire corbeau représenter un pieu de fer, aiguisé, planté dans le corps mutilé d'une homme de grande taille.

A voir cette marque, profanant le lit de mort du survivant, ressemble bien à une marque tel la « marque des ténèbre », et il est pratiquement certain que Harry ai assisté, bien involontairement, à la naissance d'un dangereux psychopathe, fou de tristesse démente et d'envahissante tristesse.

Les aurors tel que Fol Oeil, dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, sont déjà à sa recherche, aussi, si vous le voyez, n'hésitez pas un seul instant à contacter le ministère de la magie. Faîtes attention, cet homme est très dangereux.

Les proches du défunt ne souhaitent pas communiquer ni le lieu, ni le jour, ni l'heure de l'incinération. « Harry n'est pas un monument que l'on vient visiter ! Ses cendres seront lâchées dans le vent, comme celles de ses parents. » A déclarer Madame Weasley, outré qu'on puisse salir quelconque tombe ou autre.

Harry Potter, qui a tant combattu le Mage noir, s'est vu attribué de l'ordre de Merlin 1° classe, et ses amis on hérités d'un ordre de Merlin 3° classe. « Ca ne nous ramènera pas Harry » s'indigna Hermione Granger.

Que monsieur Potter repose en paix, loin de notre monde de haine qui n'a jamais réussit à le comprendre, près de ses parents, enfin, et de son parrain, Sirius Black, innocenté ce matin même. « Si Harry avait put voir ça, il aurait était fou de joie. C'est l'ordre de Merlin de première classe que Sirius a reçut ! » Déclara Ronald Weasley d'une voix cassée. »

Assis dans son confortable fauteuille, près d'un feu agréable qui crépitait, offrant sa douce chaleur à l'adolescent déjà réchauffé depuis longtemps, Draco referma le journal, révélant les gros titres suivant :

« La mort du survivant »

« L'erreur de Dumbledor : Un serpentard chez un Gryffondor »

« Draco Malfoy, une enfance traumatisante »

« Voldemort, fou de joie, embrasse Dumbledor lors d'un duel avant de disparaître »

Plusieurs photos bougeaient sur la couverture, et l'on voyait un Harry inanimé, ses amis à son chevet, anéantis… La photo était même en couleur pour l'occasion et on ne pouvait que relever le contraste du blanc de la peau du sorcier avec ceux des autres.

Un rire sinistre s'éleva du gosier de l'assassin, possédé par son propre démon. Il s'était laissé envahir par la folie en se convaincant qu'en tuant son père, il retraçait le chemin de celui-ci.

Sa décision était prise, irréfutable : il deviendrait le plus grand sorcier que le monde n'ai jamais connu… Plus puissant encore que Dumbledor, et il chasserait de cette terre les pourritures de Moldus qui avaient détruits son père. Seul Potter aurait pu l'en empêcher… Et c'était pour cela qu'il riait. Il l'avait éliminé pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Voldemort n'avait était qu'un incapable pour ne savoir le tuer.

Demain, il partirait pour l'Albanie et irai rejoindre celui qui avait tout enseigné à Voldemort, le pliant sous son pouvoir. Carod Folaym, seigneur des ténèbres ténébreuses était naît…

* * *

Vos réactions? Bonne où mauvaise...

Mais ne me Avadakédavrarisé pas!


End file.
